Voices of the Past Part III
by Elixa Amethyst
Summary: Please R&R :o) The seige of slytherin, and the final year of Elixa's time at Hogwarts. The climax of the first two parts.
1. Kerry and Peterson

Anything that's not blatant is a riddle  
Please read and review if you can!  
  
Author's penname: Elixa Amethyst  
Voices of the Past Part III  
Written May 2002 onwards, _pre _Order of the Phoenix.  
**All characters and things you recognise, are © JKRowling, no infringement intended.**

_All references to "mediwizard" mean healer.  
Please read parts I and II first._

_-------------_

Chapter One  
Kerry and Peterson ****

"He's what?!" I exclaimed. Severus continued to stare into the cauldron.  
"Completely cleared. I wouldn't be surprised if the investigation was rigged. It was supposedly an 'unfortunate and sinister mistake'. Warthog has resigned." Mr Warthog was the head of magical creatures at the ministry.  
"What are we going to do to finally get him- surely we're not the only ones seeing the links?" I asked.   
"Claude Peterson is a slimy bastard. It's common knowledge." Severus spoke his opinion with force.   
"Surely they believe Dumbledore?" I asked adding shredded oak leaves to the mixture and stirring anti-clockwise.   
"He's got nothing to back his claim up in the eyes of Fudge. The Minister of Magic isn't likely to admit there really are Dark wizards and witches in the ministry if he barely believes Voldermort has returned. He'd probably kill himself in shame." I nodded and sniffed gently.   
"Another minute I think." Severus agreed. It was the week before Easter and the Professors were reminding us thoroughly of the approaching exams. We'd more or less finished our courses and were revising hard. I was being careful not to draw attention to myself but still revise hard.   
"We need to lull him into a false sense of security." I said and two pieces of jigsaw in my mind fitted together.   
"Kerry! It's perfect!" I exclaimed. Snape looked at me oddly. "She gets back with him over Easter and he'll think of using her to get at me."   
"Too haphazard and risky."   
"Have you got any better ideas?" I asked and sniffed again. "It's ready." I held up a jug and Severus ladled some of the potion into it. "If that doesn't solve Trelawney's sinus problem, nothing will." I said, blinking away the smell of eucalyptus. Severus didn't sniff. He could smell it at arm's length. Why did Trelawney have to be allergic to pepper? Pomfrey's peppercup potion would have sorted it immediately and all she'd have to suffer was the smoking ears for a few hours.   
"This needs to be delivered to the hospital wing. Can I rely on you for that?" I nodded, bottled the potion and turned to leave. Severus spoke again.   
"I'll talk to Dumbledore about your idea. Kerry might not appreciate being told that you have volunteered her, even if you tell her. If we decide to involve her, it will either me or Dumbledore who tells her. You do realise it could ruin your friendship?" I nodded.   
"I understand. I better get this to Madame Pomfrey." I left the office and hurried up the corridor. I turned into the entrance hall and was almost run over by Susan.   
"Watch out!" I exclaimed to her back.   
"No you watch out!" She snapped, turning to look at me. I frowned. She looked slightly surprised. "Sorry. I thought you were someone else." She apologised and we went our separate ways.

Later that evening Professor Snape took both Kerry and me to Dumbledore. I was amazed to see Kerry accept the job straight away, and that she'd get her parents to agree too. I couldn't really see Mr and Mrs Alanis agreeing, but by return owl they had agreed. It didn't seem long until I was saying goodbye to Kerry and she was leaving the school for the Easter holidays. I feared for her safety, but I knew Kerry was one of the most quick-witted people I knew. I still worried for her though. Dumbledore was keeping in touch with regular owls and fireplace meetings, and I got to talk to her a couple of times. So far nothing was happening, Peterson seemed innocent, but when she didn't send an owl one day or arrive at the time arranged one evening in the fireplace we became worried.

"Elixa Amethyst! Come here now!" I froze mid step and turned at the voice of Robert Alanis. I swallowed. Kerry's parents had arrived at Hogwarts demanding explanations. I'd only met them once in their shop a couple of years ago.   
"Mr and Mrs Alanis, hello. Are you here to see Headmaster Dumbledore?" I greeted politely.   
"How could you do that to your own friend?" Kathryn Alanis sobbed, holding a handkerchief in one hand to her nose.   
"Do what? I didn't-."   
"I suppose Dumbledore put you up to this?" Kerry's father asked his voice booming.   
"What- I don't understand Mr Alanis?"   
"Kerry's been kidnapped by Claude Peterson. It's all your fault- our daughter could be dead for all we know." They left me in the corridor, a cold feeling of fear setting in. It was my fault. I was the one who suggested it, I should have taken Severus's advice in the first place… and kept my mouth shut.

Susan came to talk to me in my dormitory, and tried to console me. We sat for what seemed like ages talking. I was thoroughly miserable about the whole thing and I didn't know whom to turn to.   
"It isn't your fault Elixa. Kerry was the one who decided to do it. She didn't have to."   
"If you'd been asked- you would have done it- wouldn't you? The opportunity to help in the fight against Voldermort, help your friend and trap the man who caused so much harm." Susan paused and gave a nod.   
"Yes, I suppose I would be tempted. Peterson can't be all bad, I mean he's head of the potions department and he must have had a part in creating that potion to turn you back from a cat. I'm sure they've just lost contact for a bit. The owls could have been blown off course. It happens often."   
"There are too many pieces of evidence to make me think she's in trouble. If she doesn't return to school tomorrow, the Alanis will try to remove Dumbledore and get him charged with something. We'll be without a headmaster." Susan put her arm around me.

Quirrell had been regularly patrolling the corridors at night with Filch patrolling once before he turned in for the night, and then once when he woke at about six. Quirrell patrolled each corridor in the same pattern every night around five times a night. It made him very predictable. Tonight he changed his route slightly, alerted to some noise coming from the direction of the fifth floor. He thought it was Peeves. Slatero had just about managed to make Peeves respect him, but occasionally there were the rhymes about him, ones he cared not to remember about his turban, his death and his consistency compared to the other ghosts. As he approached silently, flying about a foot above the corridor floor, he became aware to the fact that it wasn't a ghost or Peeves making the noise. He stopped and peered round the corner to the corridor with the gargoyle before the entrance to Dumbledore's chambers was. There was a figure standing before the gargoyle. At first he thought it was a dementor because there was a hood over its head. But it was much more solid. He listened carefully, seeing the figure had its hands up as if feeling something invisible.   
"The charms are complicated Susan, it's going to take a lot to break through them." I said in a whisper, my hands feeling carefully. For several nights I'd been walking the corridors at Susan's command her controlling me practising for now. Using the imperius curse meant I never had any recollection of the outings. I had tried to fight it a couple of times and Susan had used a mild version of the cruciatus curse to control me.   
"It won't- if you had the necklace it would take no time at all." The voice hissed in my ear.   
"But Dumbledore's got the necklace." I replied feeling round the back of the gargoyle's head, sensing the charms with my hands, concentrating hard.   
"You're being watched, Quirrell, at seven o'clock." I stopped and shut my eyes, Susan making me.   
"Turn ninety degrees to your left." Susan commanded, making me through the curse. "Start walking, I'll tell you when to stop." I started to walk my head down slightly.   
"Stop." Susan said, and my feet stopped, I felt them try to break away but Susan held them back. Quirrell was to my left. Susan released me and I fell to the floor, hitting it with a thud that echoed around the castle due to all my muscles straining to get away. When Quirrell woke me, I had no recollection of anything apart from going to bed that night.

Quirrell took me to Severus. I sat in his office bleary eyed, listening to Slatero describe what I was supposedly doing.   
"You have no recollection of this Elixa?" Severus asked. He was wearing a long grey nightshirt and was crouched before me, one of my feet in his hands. He pulled my foot in an odd direction and I grimaced with pain. I'd managed to fall awkwardly on release from the curse and I'd limped all the way down to the office. I had insisted I was fine, but Severus had been so suspicious I had no choice.   
"No. I can't remember anything after going to bed until I hit the floor near to Dumbledore's office."   
"She was talking to someone Severus. There was someone else in that corridor, but I couldn't see them." Snape looked into my eyes for a long time.   
"She's telling the truth Slatero." He said confidently. Quirrell folded his translucent arms.   
"I'd appreciate a second opinion."   
"Will you be quiet!" Snape snapped angrily, and gave my foot a jerk. My eyes widened with pain in the sudden silence and then realised he'd healed it.   
"That's done, so now the living will return to bed and the dead will return to something constructive." My uncle pointed from Slatero to the door. The ghost promptly left through the thick wood. I heard Severus's knees creak as he stood up and walked across the room. I flexed my ankle and put my shoe back on, feeling the warmth return to it in the cold of the room. I heard a chink of glass against glass and looked over my shoulder. Severus had his back to me, one of the cupboard doors open. He replaced a bottle and shut the door.   
"You've probably become immune to sleeping solution and whatever Madame Pomfrey gives you. Dreamless sleep potion is addictive, so you'll have to settle for drowsy draught. It should send you to sleep." He handed me a glass. Once I'd taken a couple of sips, I drooped and he took the glass from me. My head flopped onto my shoulder and I fell asleep. Severus gave a slight smile and lay a blanket on top of me before settling in the chair opposite me. As far as he was concerned, I wasn't going anywhere tonight.


	2. Sinister Sleeping

Anything that's not blatant is a riddle  
Please read and review if you can!  
  
Author's penname: Elixa Amethyst  
Voices of the Past Part III  
Written May 2002 onwards, _pre _Order of the Phoenix.  
**All characters and things you recognise, are © JKRowling, no infringement intended.**

_All references to "mediwizard" mean healer.  
Please read parts I and II first._

_-------------_

**Chapter Two  
Sinister Sleeping**

When I woke, it was dark. It took a second for me to remember where I was in the silence of the dungeon office. I felt a slight draught around my feet and twitched them. The rest of my body was warm, and I realised there was a blanket upon me, quite soft. I wondered what time it was. The school clock chimed quarter past an hour, which didn't really help, since I'd have to wait another three-quarters to hear the hour. From the silence and the lack of light I suspected it was very early morning if not still the middle of the night. I turned my head to look for a window and reminded myself there wasn't one in this office. It was too far down for one. I turned back and saw the embers of the fire in the grate. It lit the room just enough for me to make out that in the chair opposite me sat Severus. He'd dropped off too, wearing the long grey nightshirt. I watched him sleep for a while before I too dropped back into the land of nod.

McGonagall was the only person present in the hall when I arrived.  
"Morning Elixa." She called a copy of the Daily Prophet in her hands. I walked slowly over to her.   
"Morning Professor. Any news on Kerry?" The deputy head mistress shook her head slightly.   
"Nothing more than news on what is to happen today. Kerry's parents stayed overnight. The board of governors is assembling with some ministry today. You and Professor Snape may well be called out of lessons." She looked concerned over the top of her glasses.   
"Is it true that they're going to try and get rid of Dumbledore like they did when the Chamber of Secrets was opened?" I asked. "Mr Alanis was threatening me with it yesterday."  
"We will fight much against it, all of us." She gave a kind smile. The door opened and several Gryffindors came in.   
"I'll speak with you later perhaps? I suppose Professor Quirrell has mentioned what happened last night?"   
"He has. I'm sure it's just the fact Kerry's missing and your mind is searching for her." I gave a slight smile and walked to the Slytherin table where Lysander and company were sat. I made sure I sat further down away from them, hoping Susan and Draco would appear soon.

The whole school caught on that Kerry was missing, and someone leaked it to the Daily Prophet. I caught sight of Severus returning to his office in the evening and hurried over to him, leaving Draco to return to the common room with Susan. He looked grave.   
"I can tell by your face it wasn't a good day." I said quietly. Severus didn't answer, he opened the door and I followed him in.   
"Dumbledore has been suspended, and I could be too. They didn't want to ask you because they don't want to trust a child's testimony."   
"I'm not a child." I said quickly, almost without thinking. Severus looked up at me and leant against the table.   
"In some ways you still are… but then again, in some ways we all are."

Susan knew Dumbledore might not be in the castle after tonight, so she took her chances, summoning me from my bed at about one in the morning. She had collated the knowledge we had gathered the previous evening with many other nights' work, and she ordered me out into the dark and cold corridors of the school. Quirrell passed me as I hid in the shadows, holding my breath until he was out of sight. He wasn't changing his route, which was good.   
"Go on, he's well away, you've done it." I crept across the corridor of the fifth floor towards the gargoyle. It took me seconds of chanting with pressure combined with instructions from Susan to break through the charms preventing the gargoyle from moving of it's own accord, and the thing fell quietly to one side, it's eyes shut and stone limbs almost limp, if you could call stone limp. To get up the stairs Susan must have managed to lift me, but I found myself in Dumbledore's office, the torches extinguished. Susan led me straight to the hidden entrance to the headmaster's chambers, which was a different entrance to the one I had entered at the start of the summer holidays. Susan had already searched my mind for that and knew it was more risky. I had to concentrate very hard to get through the next weave of charms. My mind slightly tried to break free and Susan held me fast, hissing in my ear about killing me. Unbelievably I found myself standing over Dumbledore's sleeping form around ten minutes following the defeat of the gargoyle. I stepped forwards and checked around myself.   
"You back out now and you will die, I guarantee that Amethyst." I raised my wand hand, Susan's voice commanding me to say the words becoming ever more persistent.   
"Avada kedavra… Avada kedavra...!" She hissed in my ear. I opened my mouth and started to form the first syllable, my wand pointing straight at the sleeping form of Dumbledore.   
"Elixa- no!" Severus followed his exclamation with "Expelliarmus!"- a disarming charm.   
"Block it- block it!" Screamed Susan's voice in my ear. I did as was commanded. "Get rid of him!" The voice hissed. I faced my uncle and couldn't do it. Susan was screaming in my ear, starting to inflict painful curses on me. I just couldn't harm him. Severus disarmed me and grabbed my arm. Susan released me from the curse and I found myself in Dumbledore's bedchambers with no recollection of why I was there or who had been controlling me.

"No recollection at all Miss Amethyst?" Dumbledore asked once again. I shook my head.   
"No Professor, none whatsoever." Severus was staring at me from where he was sat across the office. Professor Moody was present in the room watching me closely. He suddenly snapped his head up and spoke.   
"Professor McGonagall has arrived, Fudge is here…" I put my head in my hands, I'd just tried to murder Dumbledore, what was wrong with me? The Minister of Magic came in with the deputy headmistress and regarded me as if I was something poisonous.   
"Is this the one?" He asked.   
"Cornelius this is Miss Amethyst." Dumbledore informed him, and then went to introduce me to the Minister, but Fudge interrupted.   
"Percy, the veritaserum please."


	3. Veritaserum

Anything that's not blatant is a riddle  
Please read and review if you can!  
  
Author's penname: Elixa Amethyst  
Voices of the Past Part III  
Written May 2002 onwards, _pre _Order of the Phoenix.  
**All characters and things you recognise, are © JKRowling, no infringement intended.**

_All references to "mediwizard" mean healer.  
Please read parts I and II first._

_-------------_

**Chapter Three  
Veritaserum**

I was shocked at the request and looked up in alarm. Severus was on his feet.  
"You are not giving her veritaserum!" He snapped, taking a step towards me.   
"Professor Snape, the girl has just tried to murder one of the most high profile wizards in the world, it is ministry right to administer the serum. Get out of the way."   
"She's not old enough, you haven't even heard what she's got to say without it!" Severus raised his voice again.   
"Severus." Dumbledore interrupted. He caught my uncle's eye. "I do agree about her age, but if we don't we may miss a link to Voldermort." I saw Severus pause and look towards me. He stood back, and Percy Weasley stepped towards me, his face telling me he'd rather not give it to me.   
"I've told you, I don't know anything." I said, tears starting to break. "Don't any of you believe me…?" Percy placed his hand on my shoulder.   
"If you co-operate it'll be less painful Elixa." I shut my eyes and Percy forced my mouth open and dropped three drops of veritaserum into my mouth.   
"Who commanded you to murder Albus Dumbledore?"   
"I do not know the answer to your question."   
"How do you know the charms to enter the headmaster's chambers?"   
"I do not know which charms to use to open the headmaster's chambers. I would not know how to find out."   
"How did you get in then?"   
"I do not know the answer to your question."   
"Did you suggest Kerry entrap Claude Peterson?"   
"It was my idea yes."   
"Did anyone challenge it?"   
"Severus said it was haphazard, but he'd discuss it with Dumbledore."   
"Who commanded you to murder Albus Dumbledore?"   
"I have already told you I do not know the answer to that question."   
"Administer more veritaserum, she must know."   
"I object, you've administered more than enough already, you'll kill her!"   
"Carry out my order now Weasley or lose your job."   
"You're the murderer Fudge- I won't let you ask her another question- Albus, surely you have the powers to stop him?"   
"Cornelius, Severus is right, I'd stop now."   
"WEASLEY NOW!"   
"No I told you no! I'm the girl's guardian!"   
"Its too late Severus." Minerva replied. My head slumped forwards and I rolled it slowly back to look at Fudge.   
"Who commanded you to attempt to murder Albus Dumbledore Elixa Amethyst?"   
"I do not know the answer to your question." Fudge let out a sort of strangulated scream, his face redder than any Welsh dragon's hide.   
"If you do not answer this time, Merlin help you Miss Amethyst. I repeat for the last time… WHO COMMANDED YOU TO ATTEMPT TO MURDER ALBUS DUMBLEDORE? WHO HELPED YOU TO GET TO HIS BEDSIDE?"   
"I do not know the answer to your-."   
"This is ridiculous- this can't be allowed- not a dementor!" Minerva shouted. Then came the shouts together of all apart from the Minster himself and I.   
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I managed to make out what looked like an army of patronus beating back a dementor before blacking out completely.   
"You've gone too far Cornelius- I warned you!" Dumbledore's voice was raised and very angry.   
"Elixa, wake up, Elixa." Severus had hold of my wrists and was shaking them gently as he crouched beside me. I felt two fingers go to my neck, Minerva's I presumed by what she said.   
"She's still alive, and breathing, at least it didn't kill her…"   
"Or kiss her." Severus added, and went back to calling my name. I gave a groan.   
"Thank Merlin!" I heard them both exclaim. I flopped forwards and landed on Severus's shoulder feeling quite sick and a headache rampaging through my thoughts. He put his arms around me and closed his eyes, repeating "thank Merlin" over.

Madame Pomfrey tried to fuss over me, insisting I rest, but I denied her. Dumbledore was refusing to leave the school, more or less reinstating himself as headmaster. The faculty stood by him along with a large part of the school. The thought that I had been held by the imperius curse was disturbing since it was likely to be someone in the school, and I knew you could overcome the curse. It was one of the questions I asked Severus while Madame Pomfrey left us alone in the hospital wing.   
"It looks like a mild cruciatus curse was used with it, that's what Madame Pomfrey's looking into. Some of the symptoms from the full curse are present." Memories of the full curse made me shiver, I was glad Dumbledore kept the necklace now.

Against the will of Madame Pomfrey, who tried to make Severus agree with her and persuade me, I returned to classes after lunch. Everyone must have found out. Draco was a little cautious of me; I hadn't seen Susan at all. Draco told me she'd woken looking like hell and he hadn't seen her either since breakfast. In corridors and classrooms, people cowered from me, vicious rumours reigned and I started to wish I'd taken Pomfrey's advice. At dinner Dumbledore addressed the school on the matter.   
"Regarding an incident in the early hours of the morning, I am able to assure you Miss Amethyst of Slytherin was held by the Imperius Curse. For the benefit of our youngest students, the curse is one of the forbidden curses, and enables the caster to control the recipient completely. Miss Amethyst was merely a pawn in a very sinister chess match, and let it be known that we will find the person who did it, student or other, and the Ministry will certainly deal with them justly. Imperius to attempt murder is very serious." Dumbledore went to sit down but a voice interrupted him from either the Gryffindor or Hufflepuff table.   
"Is it true there was a dementor here this morning?"   
"It was not sanctioned by any member of staff, but one was present with the Minister of Magic. No harm done though." Dumbledore sat back down and clapped his hands. The students were distracted by the arrival of the food and no more questions were asked. I caught Severus watching me and gave a slight smile of thanks.


	4. The Siege of Slytherin

Anything that's not blatant is a riddle  
Please read and review if you can!  
  
Author's penname: Elixa Amethyst  
Voices of the Past Part III  
Written May 2002 onwards, _pre _Order of the Phoenix.  
**All characters and things you recognise, are © JKRowling, no infringement intended.**

_All references to "mediwizard" mean healer.  
Please read parts I and II first._

_-------------  
_**  
Chapter Four  
The Siege of Slytherin**

After dinner I went to seek out Susan. I found her in the library trying to memorise a charm for a charms exam. Her face was pure concentration. When she saw me her face changed slightly.   
"Where have you been all day, Draco and I were worried?" I exclaimed.   
"Taking exams, I passed another transfiguration exam, Professor McGonagall was so pleased!" I gave a nod.   
"Well done, just don't do what I did and run yourself into the ground. Why don't you come back to the common room, you look shattered." Susan shook her head.   
"No, I've really got to finish these…"   
"I can help you?"   
"NO!" Susan exclaimed rather loudly, and I froze, surprised at the outburst. "I mean, sorry, it's just I, well, you know what it's like when you're on a roll. Thank you for offering, but I'm fine really." She gave a smile and I left her to it, suspicions high.

"Elixa!" Harry was hurrying down the corridor towards me.   
"Potter." I greeted, trying not to draw attention that he was greeting a Slytherin in a very elated way.   
"Dumbledore's office now, there's been a development." I heard hurried footsteps from the opposite direction and saw Severus coming up the short flight of stairs towards us too. He saw Harry and a slight sneer appeared on his face. I suspected he was sour about Harry finding me first. As we walked away, Susan left the library and headed for the dungeons.

Dumbledore handed Harry and I the parchment. I held it so we could both read it.   
  
Dumbledore or the necklace for the girl by midnight

It was Peterson's writing; I remembered it from the letter he sent to the North family. Something inside me claimed Kerry might not be a fair exchange for what the dark side wanted. If that was true, she could be expected to sacrifice herself but I doubted Dumbledore would want to do that. I glanced to Harry who handed back the parchment.   
"They don't say where though." He said. I'd hardly noticed that because I'd been considering the values.   
"That's right Harry. Alastor, would you like to tell everyone else about the work you and Slatero have been doing?" Professor Moody nodded and stepped forwards, allowing his magical eye to check the room and the door.   
"Professor Quirrell has been watching Susan North carefully since Christmas and he's recorded a perfect correlation between nights Miss Amethyst was sleepwalking and Miss North appearing preoccupied, snappy or tired the following morning." Minerva laughed slightly.   
"Don't tell me it came monthly! Are you saying that's proof towards a suspicion Miss North is capable of using the imperius curse?" Minerva questioned, ridiculing the thought.   
"It is quite undoubted evidence when combined with the fact Professor Snape saw the intruder by Miss North's bed, and it was her cat that caused the last transformation in Miss Amethyst…" Moody trailed off, watching something beyond the door. We turned to see Quirrell shoot through it like a translucent bullet.   
"Dark wizards in the dungeon! An army of them, they've captured Slytherin house!" It was clear he was telling the truth by the shock on the ghost's face. It wasn't all acting like the time he let a troll into the dungeon. Dumbledore instantly took charge.   
"Minerva summon the Ministry, Severus, Alastor, with me, Slatero please inform the other house heads and ask Vector to take charge of Gryffindor for Minerva, all the other staff are to take postings around the corridors and prepare for confrontations until further notice. Elixa, Harry, with me too. Any remaining Slytherins are to be supervised by a member of staff in the library." Dumbledore rose from his chair and we hurried our separate ways.

The first thing we met was the Slytherin ghost, the Bloody Baron, motionless about two feet off the corridor floor, his silver bloodstains glinting in the torchlight. There was an eerie silence ringing the corridors. He was in the stairway from the entrance hall down to the dungeons. Harry stepped forwards and Moody grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back roughly. He shot a spark from his wand towards the stairs and it revealed some sort of invisible field, which the Baron had become trapped within.   
"Can you see any further Alastor?" Dumbledore asked. All I could see was what looked like an empty corridor beyond. Moody gazed with his magical eye, squinting with the other one. Severus moved forwards, looking at it with narrowed eyes, bending slightly forwards, a hand to his chin in a thoughtful pose.   
"There's movement behind it, but it's too blurred to make any sense of it. Dark magic all right. Clever magic at that." Moody replied.   
"Any way of getting round it?" Harry asked looking at where the bloody baron was frozen. Dumbledore stroked his beard and exchanged glances with my uncle.   
"Perhaps, but we need to formulate a proper attack. Away from here, now." We hurried away from the scene to the great hall.

A hundred ministry, mixture of aurors, ministers and those who looked skilled for fighting filled the great hall. When Dumbledore arrived, throwing the doors open, they all looked round and became silent. Professor Moody addressed those in the hall and described the situation with Quirrell. The ghost still looked very shocked, and there was the occasional stutter from him. If only I could reach Draco to find out the situation behind that barrier. Professor Trelawney was up in the north tower trying to see but each time her vision clouded over, only being able to describe as much as Professor Moody could, about movement. I knew I was awful at divination, and apparently didn't have much of an inner eye, and what I had was more or less closed. I stood listening to what people were saying, starting to concentrate on the dungeons, visualising them in my head. I continued to concentrate. Hazy, blurred movement… then a voice…my mother's…   
"Help them Elixa!" It faded away and I clenched my fists, trying to get it back. My mind repeated the words "how?" over and over. Eventually I heard my father's voice.   
"Forty if not more… hurry Elixa, you must work together!" The last few words were barely a whisper. I felt an arm round my shoulders and I opened my eyes quickly. Severus was staring at me with his black eyes.   
"There's forty or more dark wizards there… we have to hurry." Severus was gripping my shoulder as I said it. I looked up into his eyes. I could feel each of his long fingers grasping my shoulder, holding it soft enough so it didn't hurt, but tight enough for me to feel the grip.   
"Mum and dad… they told me… Dad said we had to work together." I raised my eyes up to the bewitched ceiling of the great hall and whispered gently thanks, but deep inside me I wished they had been able to say more. I lowered my eyes and saw Harry looking my way. There was an alarmed look behind the glasses and he turned away, a hand to his scar. I put my hand to my mouth… no… not me…


	5. Wizards at Arms

Anything that's not blatant is a riddle  
Please read and review if you can!  
  
Author's penname: Elixa Amethyst  
Voices of the Past Part III  
Written May 2002 onwards, _pre _Order of the Phoenix.  
**All characters and things you recognise, are © JKRowling, no infringement intended.**

_All references to "mediwizard" mean healer.  
Please read parts I and II first._

_-------------_**  
  
Chapter Five  
Wizards at Arms******

A huge map was laid out on the floor of the great hall of the dungeons, and a ghostly creation of the walls of the floors above and the grounds were appearing in mid-air. The Marauder's Map was being passed round, the dark wizards were unaware of the fact it still existed because it was quite clear to see that there was a large blob labelled "Dark Wizards" in the dungeons. Each Slytherin dormitory contained a blob with something along the lines of 6th year Slytherin girls, and each room had one Dark Wizard in, a couple of the names recognisable by ministry. The Dark Wizard's label suddenly split up, three figures moving away to one end of the room. Susan North and Claude Peterson, and in the corner, Kerry Alanis. She was still alive, thank Merlin. The discussion between the light went on into the night. It was decided someone would reason with them and Professor Moody volunteered himself. Some muttered it was more sacrificing him than volunteering. At quarter to midnight, Dumbledore and Moody walked down to the entrance to the dungeons, where the bloody baron was still frozen.   
"We've got what you want Peterson, now let them go." Moody called out to the corridor that still looked empty, but Moody could see figures behind.   
"Let them go? No, the deal was the necklace or Dumbledore for the girl, not the whole house." Peterson's disembodied voice rang against the silence of the entrance hall, sending a cold feeling throughout those watching.   
"What about Dumbledore and the necklace then?"   
"It may be considered… The Dark Lord has succeeded in making the Almighty Dumbledore a mere token in an exchange…It can be commended that he is giving up his life for the house which will form Voldermort's followers…" There was a laugh. Above the school clock chimed the hour of midnight.   
"Claude, the exchange, are you ready?"   
"Ready? Oh yes, we're ready…" Another evil laugh. As the clock struck for the twelfth time there was a huge explosion from the dungeon, and there was a shout of "Avada Kedavra!" from Peterson. Dumbledore and Moody had been blown off their feet, sprawled in the masonry on the entrance hall floor. Moody sent out a blocking charm, but before our eyes, the killing curse surrounded him, and his body flopped motionless to the floor. There was a mass rush as the aurors and ministry rushed forwards to attack, Severus went from my side, and Harry was still beside me, gripping the banister on the stairs. The two of us were anxious to help, but we'd been told strictly to stay back. We watched everyone, stunning dark wizards into heaps on the floor from a distance to prevent them being any danger to Dumbledore's army. I saw Professor Sinistra and another teacher, who I didn't recognise, drag Moody's body from the crowd. As we took hold of an arm each carefully, I realised how cold the professor's body was, and how grey his face looked.   
"He's dead isn't he?" Harry asked, I bent and checked once we were safe again. I looked up and nodded sadly. He really had sacrificed himself… We crossed Moody's arms across his chest, numb from the shock.   
"Concentrate on the battle Elixa, I'll look over him." My mother's voice told me, and I knew she would.

Claude Peterson and his army put up a fight, and it was a mere miracle there weren't more lives lost than just Alastor Moody's. Harry and I could wait no longer; we went down the stairs into the dungeons, leaving Moody's body alone, apart from an embalming charm to preserve him and my mother's presence. Peterson had Kerry and Susan in his arms. Dumbledore was standing, breathing heavily, his wand pointing at them. Kerry saw me run in behind and let out a startled cry.   
"Elixa, work together, you two understand each other…" My father's voice was with me. I thought hard to try to get to Kerry, we were staring at each other, and suddenly I heard her thoughts mixed in with my father's voice.   
"Kerry you have to make a run for it or something, if you hit him in the face with your head, you'll hit his nose which already looks broken, do it hard enough and you may cause him to let go. You have to get far enough away so Dumbledore can take Peterson." Kerry blinked, obviously surprised at hearing my voice in her head. Without warning, she threw her head back violently and them bit the arm holding her, wrenching it up and running as fast as she could away from Peterson. It appeared to happen in such slow motion as she did it, Peterson was thrown off balance and grabbed Susan by her neck, dragging her down with him, I heard Susan scream, as she grabbed at the thin air. There was a crack as they hit the floor. Dumbledore came forwards and his eyes widened. He bent to study something closer and then stood back up to address the weary fighters.   
"Peterson has taken his life." Susan opened her eyes and Dumbledore stood over her, his wand pointing straight at her. The look on Susan's face said it all.

Fudge took away the captured dark wizards and the body of Peterson. Susan was questioned along with them, and they were taken to Azkaban for the time being. The Slytherin dungeon common room was badly damaged, and Severus looked displeased as he stood looking at it in the early hours of the morning. His office had been searched, but all items had been recovered. They'd been using supplies to create endurance potion and other strength potions. Moody's body was moved to the chapel, which was rarely used in the school. The teachers maintained a vigil until daybreak when they were replaced by the prefects, who were already informed on what was now being called "The Battle of the Slytherin Siege" and various other names. The Slytherins rarely looked so fragile as they received Aconite potions from Madame Pomfrey for the shock.

The funeral for Professor Moody was held for the students as a special memorial service in the great hall. For the staff, Moody's friends and Harry, Kerry and I the funeral proper was held on the mountains overlooking Hogwarts, where his ashes were scattered.   
"He's with us now." My mother told me gently, the feeling she was standing behind me was uncanny, but I knew she wasn't even visible.   
"I know mum, thank you." I felt her presence move from me to Severus who was standing a few metres to my right. He glanced round, feeling something too. He looked at me, slightly confused.   
"Mum's come to take Moody with her." I mouthed. A slight smile broke at the corners of my uncle's mouth before he turned away again. I wasn't sure whether he believed me, but he'd felt something. I looked out across the mountains, towards the lake, shining like a huge mirror at the base of the mountains, and beyond to the school, the towers rising in the evening sunlight. Moody's ashes were blown gently out over the lake as prayers were said for him.   
"So long." I said with a slight smile.


	6. To The Future

Anything that's not blatant is a riddle  
Please read and review if you can!  
  
Author's penname: Elixa Amethyst  
Voices of the Past Part III  
Written May 2002 onwards, _pre _Order of the Phoenix.  
**All characters and things you recognise, are © JKRowling, no infringement intended.**

_All references to "mediwizard" mean healer.  
Please read parts I and II first._

_-------------_

**Chapter Six  
To The Future******

NEWTs seemed impossible following the events. Kerry was receiving extra lessons in an effort to catch up. I was studying as hard as she was, determined to get the grades I wanted. The exams were over in a matter of weeks and the whole of the seventh year just collapsed in a heap after the final exam, regardless of house. Professor McGonagall had to stifle a laugh as she saw us all flop at the desks after taking our written transfiguration paper in the great hall. It was our last exam and all we wanted to do was get ready for the end of school dance. We were allowed to invite people from younger years to be our partners if we wished. I was bringing Draco as was obvious, but Kerry was downhearted since her loss of Claude, she'd had feelings for him despite him being a Voldermort follower.   
"If you haven't got anyone, I'm sure Crabbe or Goyle could be made available." Malfoy said with an evil smile. Kerry scowled at him. I knew she had got close to Peterson and death had torn her. She ended up coming with Crabbe anyway, Goyle had been chosen by a girl in Ravenclaw, and had gone along anyway so as not to be the odd one out and not go.

After about the third dance Draco told me how impressed he was with my dancing, since the last time he'd asked me about it, I'd told him I danced terribly. He asked if I'd had lessons, and all I could do was laugh as we danced, remembering Christmas day. I danced with Draco for a good few dances, one with Crabbe, and one with Goyle. Matthew Lysander asked me to dance too, and I eventually agreed old enemies could be forgotten for that one night. Nearing the end of the evening, I walked away from the group I was sat with and approached the teacher's table. A couple of the teachers had danced together as friends, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall being one of the most talked about dances as Professor McGonagall had tripped up the headmaster after one too many drinks. Luckily Dumbledore caught himself. Minerva had been red faced ever since. Severus was sat next to Minerva, and he didn't look particularly happy, having been asked to come as head of Slytherin house.   
"Good evening Elixa." Dumbledore greeted his face smiling. I gave a nod to Albus and returned the greeting before speaking to my uncle.   
"Could I have this dance?" I asked gently, holding out my hand. He looked taken aback slightly. Minerva gave a chuckle.   
"Can't be any worse than me and Albus, Severus."   
"Might be the last chance you get." Professor Sprout laughed, trying not to choke on her drink. Severus pushed his chair back and stood up, taking my hand. I caught sight of a line of grins from the staff table, and we walked down to the floor, hand in hand, ignoring the whispers from the other dancers. The dance did have words to it, but the performance tonight had omitted them. It was clear Severus didn't agree with the fact they had, and after the first line of the words, I realised he was singing very gently, so that I was probably the only one who could hear. I was amazed by it, and my feet paused, and my foot would have got trodden on if my uncle didn't dance so well.   
"I didn't know you sang so well..."  
"There's no doubt a lot of things you don't know about me Elixa." Severus replied between verse and chorus. I sang along for the chorus, remembering it was one of my mother's favourite songs. By the second chorus I saw what could be a tear in one of the dark eyes I was gazing into, it was bringing back memories. He blinked it away and looked up away from my face in an effort to stop the emotion. As the song came to an end, the couples around us were dancing closer. Without evening noticing, so were we. When the song ended, Severus seemed to realise, and I planted a small kiss on his cheek beside his ear and broke away from him.   
"You make a lovely couple." Minerva commented a dreamy look in her eyes. I expected a venomous look from my uncle, but he seemed to agree in a way.   
"Thank you." He told me quietly, before I went back to my friends.   
"Thank you as well." I breathed and walked slowly away.

Later that night after the dance I collapsed into bed exhausted by dancing all night. Draco had been significantly quieter following the one dance with Severus. It worried me in a way. I felt for the ring on my finger and drew my hand to my face in shock. It was missing. I was too tired to consider where it had gone, but picked up my wand and gently murmured a summoning charm for it. Nothing. It worried me. I shut my eyes and listened to my mind playing the sound of my uncle's voice singing gently along as we danced. My mind went back, thinking of the times we'd been in close contact, reminding me of the thoughts I'd had on Christmas day about how attractive he was, and then when he found the ring on my finger from Draco. It pained me to think about it, despite being Slytherin, I didn't like hurting people I was close to. I opened my eyes and swallowed, thinking about what had happened that evening, the hurt in Kerry's eyes despite asking Crabbe to accompany her. Then my mind went to Moody, and the way Harry hadn't been able to look me in the eye. I turned onto my side, trying to sort the thoughts in my head, but they were drowning me. I got up and walked from the dormitory to the common room. I pointed in the vague direction of the fireplace to light a fire, and noticed there was someone seated beside it. I suspected it was someone who'd just fallen asleep. I crossed gently over and saw it was Malfoy. He was slumped, his fist tight around something, on the table before him was a note on a piece of parchment. I leant over to read it, and was surprised to see it addressed to me…

Elixa,

It's not going to work, I'm sorry for doing this, but it's just not possible any more. It's not possible for me. That may sound selfish, but it's the truth. I've battled with my father for all the time we've been together, he tried to stop your owls during the summer, and with his contacts, he's keen to keep himself faithful, which includes making sure his son and family are faithful. I've tried to make him see sense, but it's not working. I can't even mention your name or make any gesture that you are more than just a name in the year above.

Your uncle is just as bad, I used to just think it was Potter who he picked on, but he's been taking it out on me too. He must have thought I was the one making you sleepwalk, not Susan, and he's been threatening me a lot. I didn't want to mention it because I knew I was innocent, and that if I told my father it would just cause more trouble than is worth. I do love you, it may not appear so day by day, but I do. It breaks me to think of the future without you, and this is the only way I can bring myself to say it… so … good bye…


	7. Blind Anger

Anything that's not blatant is a riddle  
Please read and review if you can!  
  
Author's penname: Elixa Amethyst  
Voices of the Past Part III  
Written May 2002 onwards, _pre _Order of the Phoenix.  
**All characters and things you recognise, are © JKRowling, no infringement intended.**

_All references to "mediwizard" mean healer.  
Please read parts I and II first._

_-------------_

**Chapter Seven  
Blind Anger **

Next morning at breakfast, I walked straight into the great hall, determination in each stride that I took, and my fists clenched. I headed straight for Severus at the teachers' table, a stormy look across my face.   
"Angry niece at nine o'clock." Minerva warned my uncle, buttering a piece of toast. Severus only just looked up before I exploded.   
"How could you? It is little of your business who I choose as my friends and my enemies!"   
"Good morning Miss Amethyst." My uncle greeted   
"I accept with my mother it was a different house-." The hall behind me had gone deathly quiet.   
"Outside- Now." Professor Snape growled, getting up and walked round the table to where I stood, glaring at him still although I was silent. He kept walking, a hand grasping my neck where it met my shoulders and forced me out of the hall.

The corridor to the entrance hall was empty apart from Quirrell, who took one look at the anger on our faces and went through the doors. Severus pushed me hard against the wall, leaning his face close to mine, his black eyes staring into me like daggers.   
"At least your father was a decent man." He told me in a soft tone. I exploded, seeing the true meaning in the comment, and hit him in the stomach with my knee before going for him with my fist to his face. I didn't care what I was doing, just as long as he knew where he stood with this situation.   
"That's enough!" Professor McGonagall had come out of the hall. She stood in the empty corridor, arms folded and that ever-so-stern look on her face. "Listen, everyone's anxious about the results, last night has prevented anyone from getting much sleep, so tempers are short at the moment. I suggest you wait until evening before discussing this further. Remember you don't have to discuss it with each other before talking it over with someone else. Breakfast will be getting cold, come along." Minerva pushed open the door to the hall again.   
"I'm not hungry." I muttered and turned away. Severus caught me harshly by the shoulder from behind. He leant towards me.   
"I warned you, child." Our eyes met briefly, and then I threw his arm off me and walked past Minerva into the great hall. The two teachers exchanged looks, Severus receiving a much disapproving one from his colleague. I sat down opposite Kerry.   
"What's going on?" She asked me, a confused look on her face. I glanced down the table at Draco, and saw he had his arm in the way, elbow on the table, unable to look at me.   
"Nothing, I'll just be glad to get away from some people when this stupid year ends." I said turning to look towards the staff table where Severus and Minerva were sitting down again.

"This morning is to make sure all of you have the right expectations of your grades in your minds, and have an idea of where you are going to go from here. I understand that some of your choices may be entirely balanced on the marks you get in your owls, and in a way that is quite foolish, but how can I expect you to understand that?" Professor Snape sat at his desk in the potion lab, the tips of his long fingers together, elbows on the desk and looking severely over the top of his hands at the seventh year Slytherins. Since we'd finished our exams there was little we could do apart from think about what we would do once we'd left and help the teachers with the younger years. I sat next to Kerry, glaring at my uncle from the third bench back. He'd so far ignored what I was doing.   
"Professor Quirrell has assembled some information for you to help when we go to the library to allow you to browse the careers section." One hand dropped to the table and the other hand rubbed at his chin. "So to kill a little of this time and to amuse me, we'll go round the lot of you to see what you plan to do with yourself at the moment in the way of a career." An evil grin cracked across his face. He went through the people in the benches before us by calling their names. He got to the person beside me and then called out Kerry's name as if I didn't exist. Kerry paused, wondering if he'd explain why he'd missed me out.   
"Miss Alanis speak up I can't hear a word."   
"I'm going to follow in my family's business Sir."   
"Which is?"   
"Robe-making, the finest in the north." I saw Severus narrow his eyes and then he moved onto the next person. He didn't come back to me. Oddly enough one of Lysander's friends piped up.   
"Sir you missed Elixa out."   
"If that was for his benefit, then he doesn't need to ask me." I snarled, a quill snapping in my hand as I said it. For the first time Severus looked at me.   
"Miss Amethyst wishes to be field Medi-wizard." He told Lysander's friend before drawing back his chair and standing. "We will move to the library now, the Hufflepuffs should have finished by now."   
"And if they haven't they will be now." Kerry muttered as the class filed out of the lab past Professor Snape who stood holding it open.   
"Watch your tongue very carefully Miss Amethyst." He told me in a soft tone. I glared at him and followed Kerry down the corridor.

"What is going on between you two this morning? You were fine last night?" Kerry whispered as we sat down at a table with some university prospectuses.   
"Draco is being pressured to end it between us by more than just his father." I said, flicking through the contents to the page I wanted without my eyes leaving the paper.   
"What you mean Snape's trying to end it between you two?" She hissed.   
"What do you think?" I asked hugging myself slightly with my arms as I leant over the prospectus. Kerry understood it as a rhetorical question.   
"Was that what it was about this morning?" I turned another page where a student and a professor were shaking hands over being awarded a degree, grinning at me, and then letting go and slumping against the sides of the photograph, tired from doing it every time the page was looked at.   
"Why would he want to do it?" Kerry asked.   
"Because he's an arrogant, slimy bastar-."   
"Discussing Mr Malfoy again are you?" The soft, dark voice of my uncle interrupted my sentence. I clenched my jaw, resisting the temptation to smack him one again.   
"No Sir, we were talking about you." I didn't look at him. Severus leant down to my ear the opposite side to Kerry.   
"One more word out of you and you won't be speaking for a week." We glared at each other. Someone asked for Snape from another table. When his back was turned, I drew out my wand slowly and muttered, concentrating on his back.   
"Petrificus Totalus." It shot out and hit his back, but to my amazement shot back towards me as if reflected. Kerry and I ducked underneath the table and when we looked round, we saw Madame Pince frozen a pile of books in her hands and a stunned look on her face.   
_"Elixa Amethyst get up and go down to my office now!" _Severus looked as though he could murder me, as he brought out his wand and took the spell off the librarian.


	8. Out of the Frying Pan…

Anything that's not blatant is a riddle  
Please read and review if you can!  
  
Author's penname: Elixa Amethyst  
Voices of the Past Part III  
Written May 2002 onwards, _pre _Order of the Phoenix.  
**All characters and things you recognise, are © JKRowling, no infringement intended.**

_All references to "mediwizard" mean healer.  
Please read parts I and II first._

_-------------  
_**  
Chapter Eight  
Out of the Frying Pan… **

The door slammed so hard behind us, several jars made to fall off the shelves, but were stopped by a wave of my uncle's hand. I stood with my arms folded before his desk.   
"HOW DARE YOU!" I'd rarely seen Severus shout his face was red and his eyes glared to match. I didn't reply I just kept quiet. "In all the years you've been here, I didn't expect to have to tell you this- but Elixa you have just pushed the school just that bit over the line, and earned yourself the highest degree of punishment- expulsion." The words hit me with force as if I was being punched in the stomach. Expelled? I couldn't be!   
"What?" I asked, my voice a breathy whisper.   
"Expelled unless Dumbledore or McGonagall wish to save your neck. To be honest I'd be glad to get rid of you."   
"I don't believe you."   
"Don't you? Would you like me to prove it?" He clicked his fingers and a file appeared on his desk, with my name on the front. He held out a sheet of paper before my eyes, detailing the times I'd put a foot out of line in school. Each thing was marked with a number, and before my eyes was appearing my latest misbehaviour, giving me a grand total of three marks over the expulsion score. I swallowed, seeing it in black and white just made it worse.   
"I'll go and pack then." I said quietly blinking back tears and putting my head down. Severus didn't reply. He let me walk from the office; no doubt hearing me burst into tears outside his door and run to the Slytherin common room. I ran through the people there in their free period and into my dormitory, a hand to my face. I sat down heavily on my bed and buried my head in my hands, and then into my pillow so that no one could hear my pitifully un-Slytherin weeping.

Half an hour later I was packed, and I sat down on my trunk, wearing my travelling robes, running a hand through my hair to get it out my eyes. I heard the bell ring for break and got up. I supposed I had to go back to the office, or to Dumbledore. I wondered what they'd do with me, since there was no-where that I could go. The Slytherin Head's office was empty, so I made my way up the stairs, suspecting he'd returned to the library, or to Dumbledore, either way I wanted to meet Kerry and explain in my own words.   
"Going out somewhere Miss Amethyst?" Professor McGonagall was putting up a notice by the stairs to the dungeons. I wondered if she knew.   
"I've been expelled Professor." I said, my voice stuffy from my nose and the weeping. McGonagall dropped the poster in alarm.   
"Who by?" I glanced in the direction of the library, and as if on cue Professor Snape appeared, a stormy look on his face.   
"Guess." I told her, a miserable look on my face. Minerva rounded on my uncle in a most violent way, her Scots accent sharply interrogating him.   
"What by Merlin's beard is going on Severus? Elixa has just told me she's been expelled!"   
"She tried to curse me, but it reflected off onto Madame Pince, who was about as pleased as I was. It brings her total three marks over."   
"It certainly does not." A frown flickered across my uncle's face.   
"I have checked Minerva…"   
"No- you misunderstand me Severus, it certainly does not, because the incident was provoked. You have been vile, aggressive, arrogant, cruel and spiteful to your own family when last night you were a perfect gentleman. I don't care what you've done in the past year to Draco Malfoy, because your attitude today has got up my nose just that bit too much without it!"   
"Provoked or unprovoked the record still stands."   
"Oh wake up Severus! You're about to ruin your own niece's career, the niece who has only you left! How can you do this to her?" Severus went to open his mouth and McGonagall grabbed his arm and pulled him away from me, saying something to him that must have changed his mind properly, because he took the sheet in his hands, which was authorising my expulsion, and it burst into flames in his hands.   
"Due to the overruling of the Deputy Head of this school, I have to put up with you until the end of term. Go and unpack, and join your classmates after break in the courtyard for apparition training. Your behaviour must be impeccable from now on or you will be expelled, no question about it. Do I make myself clear?"   
"Crystal clear Sir." I scuttled away from him, walking as fast as I could back to the common room.

Professor McGonagall was the saviour of my life, if it hadn't been for her he'd probably have gone through with it. We were with the Gryffindors for the training, so McGonagall took it. Kerry was anxious to hear what had happened, so I promised to fill her in at lunch. The lesson went well, we couldn't apport within the school grounds anyway, and especially since none of us had passed any exam in it. What progress we made, not that I really noticed, was pleasing for the Scots Witch as she sent us to lunch with a smile on her face. At lunch I filled Kerry in on what happened with a lot of people listening in.   
"Expelled!" Kerry almost shouted. I tried to shut her up, glancing towards the staff table nervously. Severus wasn't there. It changed from a glance to a stare. Where the heck was he? The other members of staff were there, at least the ones who normally came to eat in the great hall. The likes of Professor  
Trelawney rarely came down so as not to cloud her inner eye.   
"He's probably afraid to show his face!" Kerry said with a laugh. I gave a slight smile. This couldn't wait; it needed sorting out now. I finished my lunch quickly and left the great hall earlier than I normally did.

Once again it appeared that Severus had declined to return to his office, but I stuck my head round the door to check. A piece of parchment fell down from above and landed on my head, falling to the floor. I bent and picked it up.

I'm in the chapel.

It was his writing, and he must have suspected I'd come. I was able to open his office door because I knew a charm to open the series of secure charms my uncle used on the door. The other staff did too as far as I knew. I rolled up the parchment and tucked it inside my robes and shut the door.


	9. A New Outlook

Anything that's not blatant is a riddle  
Please read and review if you can!  
  
Author's penname: Elixa Amethyst  
Voices of the Past Part III  
Written May 2002 onwards, _pre _Order of the Phoenix.  
**All characters and things you recognise, are © JKRowling, no infringement intended.**

_All references to "mediwizard" mean healer.  
Please read parts I and II first._

_-------------_

**Chapter Nine  
A New Outlook**

The Chapel door creaked as I pushed it open. I could see the outline of the lines of pews and the candles at the front on the altar were lit. I knew little about Muggle or wizard religion, so I was cautious not to offend anyone by my behaviour the room. I'd never took Severus to be religious in any way. Perhaps the deaths in the last year had changed something; this was the place Moody's body had rested. The room was silent, all apart from the creak of the heavy door. The figure seated on the second pew back on my left side didn't move, it was hunched over in a way I suspected was in prayer. I swallowed, tasting unease in my mouth. There was a certain feeling this room gave that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. I turned away from the door, treading as quietly as I could across the stone floor. I could have sworn all the other floors I'd walked on had been wood. With as little noise as was possible, I tiptoed down to sit on the right side of the room on the third pew back. Now I could clearly see the figure was Severus. His elbows rested on the back of the pew before him, and his head was in his arms, hair obscuring his face from my view. His robes were hanging almost to his feet, but not quite, the toes of his black shoes were just visible, polished immaculately. I rarely noticed feet. Finally there was movement, he sat up, an aquiline nose protruded from the raven black hair, and I could see the long-fingered hands gripped the back of the pew before him. I remained silent, just watching.   
"You have something to say to me Elixa?" His voice was soft, but commanding. I watched the candle flames dance on the tops of the floating candles for a moment before I answered.   
"Just why." I answered, blinking away a slight tear. Severus looked round over his shoulder, his black eyes studying my face as I watched the candles.   
"Come here." I got up and went to sit beside him. He placed a hand on my left shoulder, the side he was sitting on.   
"Draco is one of the dark side." I went to speak, turning to look at my uncle as I did, but he placed a finger to my lips to silence me. "I know this because I was there when he agreed." I stared at Severus; his dark eyes seemed tired, and perhaps even sorry for me.   
"No…" I breathed. Severus put his arms around me and I fell onto his shoulder, disbelief written across my face.   
"If there was any way I could have prevented it I would. I know how much he means to you." I gripped his robes, amazed at both the fact Draco was with Voldermort and that Severus seemed to understand that he'd meant something to me, and still did.

The afternoon was spent in the common room, in excited anticipation of the results of the NEWTs and OWLs. The lists would go up soon, but the NEWTs and OWLs were announced in the great hall at dinner, where a special delivery of owls arrived. I couldn't believe it had been a year since we'd sat round the fire after reading the results, over a year since my parent's death, it had all passed so quickly. The Seventh Year Slytherins all sat around the fire in the high-backed wooden chairs, legs stretched out and discussing the exams quietly. My mind kept drifting back to Draco, how I couldn't believe what he'd done and not told me either.   
"Early birds catch the worm don't they say?" Kerry announced suddenly. My eyes flew up from where they were staring into the fire, and realised everyone was getting up, ready to go to the great hall slightly earlier to hopefully speed up the process of announcing the results. I scrambled up out of my chair and followed everyone out.

"Now we await the special delivery of the exam results for the fifth and seventh years, I assure you all that this year the examination results were high, and all the staff are pleased with your results." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his glasses. Kerry looked very nervous as she sat beside me. I placed a hand on her arm to reassure her.   
"You'll do fine." I muttered. She gave a quick smile, and continued to listen. Dumbledore looked up suddenly and we turned to see a flock of owls swoop in from the direction of the enchanted ceiling. A large black owl landed on my arm and handed me my envelope. It flew off within a matter of seconds. There was the mass noise of tearing paper, and parchments being unfolded. Then followed groans of disbelief and mainly shouts of joy and smiles. I very nearly dropped off the bench, I couldn't believe it, not only had I achieved a B for History of magic, I'd not scored a C anywhere, and also there were very few B's. Kerry turned round waving her sheet at me, and we quickly swapped. Amazingly Kerry had scored a B for potions, and the rest of her marks weren't too bad either. She grabbed hers back, and threw mine at me, eager to show everyone else.   
"Miss Amethyst." I turned round to see Quirrell floating behind me, holding another letter in his hand.   
"Professor Quirrell." I smiled at the ghost. He held out the envelope to me.   
"I think you'll be pleased at the outcome, your Uncle Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and I provided your references by the way." I looked curiously at him, and opened the envelope. After the first few paragraphs, I realised I was being offered a job with the ministry, starting three weeks after the end of term, with the department of potions. I was speechless; I'd never expected this to happen.   
"Well done." Quirrell left me to continue reading the letter.   
"What's that you've got?" Kerry asked. I turned it so we could both read.   
"Blimey!" Kerry exclaimed. "The Ministry wants you to work for them?" She threw a hug around me, almost knocking me off the bench. "I'm so happy for you!"  
"Woah, okay Kerry, I understand!" I exclaimed, trying to peel her off me so I could read the rest of the letter.


	10. Epilogue of the Voices

Anything that's not blatant is a riddle  
Please read and review if you can!  
  
Author's penname: Elixa Amethyst  
Voices of the Past Part III  
Written May 2002 onwards, _pre _Order of the Phoenix.  
**All characters and things you recognise, are © JKRowling, no infringement intended.**

_All references to "mediwizard" mean healer.  
Please read parts I and II first._

_-------------  
_**  
Epilogue of the Voices **

The end of term was gone like a flash, the days seeming unreal, and the feeling that this was the end of Hogwarts for the seventh year never seemed to set in properly. Once again, I stayed on after term to clear some things up, get some advice and gather my memories. The day after the end of term, Severus took me up to the place we'd scattered Alastor Moody's ashes not so long ago, up on the mountain, overlooking the lake and Hogwarts. The sun was shining and the rocks reflected the heat of the sunlight back on us as we walked. Finally we settled down on the stones at the top to admire the view. I looked down at the lake slowly lapping at the banks, reflecting the sunlight in the waves forming on the surface. I watched for the giant squid for a few minutes, but it seemed it was lying dormant for the morning. I looked to my right where Severus was sat, he was gazing out over the tops of the towers of the school, out to the surrounding mountains, and perhaps onwards to the Muggle world. He looked peaceful, which pleased me. His face normally showed the stress of school, Voldermort and in recent times- me. I couldn't believe my behaviour some times, I had made a solemn promise in my heart to think more carefully in future.   
"I'm going to take the offer from the Ministry up." I said, sounding slightly unsure. Severus turned his head to look at me slightly, his black eyes appearing to read my mind once more.  
"Are you sure?" He asked, picking up on my wavering tone.   
"Well I haven't had a reply from St Mungos yet, and I don't see any other job throwing itself my way." I said with a sad smile.   
"Who knows, you're probably right going for the Ministry." He turned away, looking back over at Hogwarts. I narrowed my eyes.  
"Tell all…" I said in a lowered voice.  
"Let's just say Dumbledore isn't exactly having very many applications for a Dark Arts teacher next year."   
"Not very many being how many…?"   
"None." I was surprised, my uncle's tone was flat, disappointment, with a hint of 'I told you so' in it too.   
"What about Slatero? Doesn't he want his old job back?" Severus looked at me in a disapproving way.  
"Think Elixa, how on earth is he going to do any sort of practical if he's a ghost?" I realised how stupid I was not to remember, and felt a blush on my cheeks, probably not noticeable in the heat.  
"What about you then?" I asked. Severus let out a sigh. "I suppose you're a bit irreplaceable…" I answered my own question.  
"We'll just have to see won't we?" He said, a slight smile at the edges of his mouth.  
"We will." I said, smiling too. Above us were three invisible spirits come to watch over us for one of the last times at that spot. Cassius Amethyst was contemplating how his brother in law could be so civil after so many years, whereas Adia was wishing she could be there with us, alive. Alastor looked over Hogwarts for the last time, memories of how he'd fallen fighting the work of Voldermort were still fresh, but he knew he hadn't died in vain. He'd be back no question, to watch over Harry in his final year, but for now the three spirits were at rest, watchful over the Hogwarts grounds, waiting for the day Voldermort would finally fall.


End file.
